The implantation of a suture during arthroscopic surgery may test the limits of the surgeon's skill. With a spotlight view of a section of a void inside the body, he cannot determine which section of a suture assembly he is viewing, adding to the challenge.
In a form of arthroscopic surgery for repairing a ball and socket joint, it is necessary to use suture tape to hold segments of bone together. To perform this task a suture assembly is provided that includes a longitudinal segment of suture tape with a round suture woven into the tape, but that is longer than the suture tape, extending out on either end, thereby forming a lead protruding from either side of the suture tape. The two leads are used to pull the suture tape into position, where it is attached to the bone with screws. Finally, the leads are cut off.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,296 describes an assembly of this type, and the surgery that can be performed using it. The suture assembly described, however, includes a round portion of high strength suture material that is woven into the suture tape. Unfortunately, high strength material is disclosed for the round suture that passes through the suture tape. Although it does not appear that high strength material is defined, there is generally a tradeoff between high strength and ease of handling. Also, because the round suture tends to protrude transversely from the tape, it may have a tendency to cut into bone. Moreover, because the leads, that is, the portion of the round suture material extending from the ends of the suture tape, are never called upon to bear a load, they do not require great strength. The choice of a high strength material, however, tends to reduce other desirable properties such as ease of handling. Also, there is not a way for a surgeon viewing the suture tape portion to be able to tell which part of that portion he is viewing.